The Bones of thy Father
This is the first chapter of the '''Substitute of Cross arc' written by Fenix-Taichō, Feel free to comment on the talk page.'' ---- My name is Tobias Heartland, age 13 and for as long as I could remember, I could interact with the souls of the deceased, well at least all but the soul of my deceased father. Living in Cross City has been manageable since mom remarried, that was until he showed his true colors. Sorrow A teen with white hair was seen walking from a cemetery, on a cloudy evening. It had been 10 years since his biological father died and he visited his grave every year on the anniversary. As he walked home he made a pledge to himself that he would protect his sister as a memento to his father. He walked near the apartment building and heard a scream, coming from his sisters room and he took off running into the complex. As he reached the apartment, he opened the door and rushed to his sisters aid. Kicking down her door, he erupted on his step father. "What are you doing!?" He yelled as he saw Sarah half dressed and cowering in the corner. "Get out of here runt, this is between Sarah and I," Charles said as he licked his lips in a sick manner. "Get away from my sister!" Tobias said as he ran towards the man, who he knew was stronger than himself. As Tobias ran, Charles grabbed a lamp which he threw at the young man. Reacting, Tobias kicked it without breaking it into his step fathers face, with enough force to push him backwards as he jumped into the air to kick the monster. After being hit in the face and kicked in the gut, Charles stumbled and tripped over his own pants. Hitting his knees on the windowsill, Charles stumbled and fell back, breaking the window and falling to his death. Freaking out Tobias called the police and his mother, explaining to both that he had in self defense caused his step father to fall out the second story window. A few hours later the incident report was taken down by the police and no charges were filed as Sarah who was still shaken up admitted that Tobi was acting on her behalf and that Charles was trying to sexually assault her. The family returned home and a silence fell over the house. Late that night, Tobias sat in his room, petting Ura as he did most nights, however something was off. He felt something large approaching and it set his nerves on fire. "What is that roaring noise? and why am I trembling when I hear it?" He asked as his cat started to hiss at the window. Encounters of the 4th Kind It was monstrous, and full of hate, a Hollow was approaching the apartment complex. Tobias had no idea what this monster was and he was scared. "What is that thing?" He asked as he heard a strange voice. "Its a Hollow," Ura explained, which shocked Tobias. "Hollow's are dark creatures akin to demons, but are born when a Human soul or Plus remains on this plane without crossing over, they erode and become monsters who eat other souls," the cat continued to explain. "How can you talk?" Tobi asked even more scared that his cat could talk. "I am a Demon, given the job of protecting your family but more importantly you Tobias," Ura explained as he jumped down onto the floor and his crest started to glow. "Get down!" He yelled as he fired a fireball from his mouth at the Hollow which had stopped not far from the window. The small fire ball did nothing to the Hollow, and this caused Ura to growl. "Being around your mothers holy reiatsu has hampered my own, this will be tough, if only master was here..." Ura said as he ran outside to distance himself from the aura Rose emitted. Following Ura, Tobias wanted to see what this thing was, and to his shock he found out. Attached to a long set of vertebra, was a females head, however this was not a normal human face as its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth and she was trying to strike at the teen only to be blocked by Ura everytime. "Master Tobias, get back," Ura demanded as he fired another fire ball at the Hollow. "This thing will drain your soul, I am guessing that it wants to heal its body." Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound which tore through the Hollows head like a hot knife through butter. Looking back, Tobias noticed the form of none other than his Sister, who was protecting him rather than he protecting her. "Are you ok brother?" She asked while holding a bright blue bow. It was strange for Sarah to up and about after her ordeal, but she was driven to protect her brother, her savior. "Sarah, what is that?" Tobias asked confused. "Sarah is a Quincy, having inherited abilities from your mother," A strange voice said from atop a telephone pole. "You on the other hand, haven't tapped into your powers." "What powers?" Tobias asked the mysterious man. "Master Yue, I presume," Ura said cutting Yue off before scowling. "Where the hell have you been?!" "Getting my job back in the Gotei 13...... You are now looking at the new Captain of the Seventh Division and new Shinigami rep of District 2772," Yue said as he made himself known, his white hair being similar to that of Tobias. "Wait....Yue.......What is your last name?" Tobias asked as he staggered towards the Shinigami. "Spoilers..." Yue said as he turned to see Rose behind Sarah, giving him a grim look. "I will keep in touch," Yue said as he vanished. ---- In another dimension A war rages' Truth and Ideals The Goddess Azar battles her son Truth "No, you will not possess the Star Gem, I will not allow it!" The Goddess Azar yelled as she fought off an unseen demonic force. "Is that so? Then maybe I should kill you, then take the gem," It said with a smile which showed its sharp teeth. As the two clash, the gem activates and starts to crack, which angers the demon. "What is going on!?" It demanded. "Justice, farewell my child," The Goddess said as her body shattered and with it the gem exploded into thousands of shards. The shards imbued with the light of the Goddess. "So you think that will keep it from me? I Truth will change destiny, Mother...... I will have that power," It said as it vanished, shimmering out of sight. End...